Late Night Kisses
by MotherDisappointment
Summary: Unable to sleep, Lance seeks out a sleepy Keith for some late night fun. As always, Keith finds he just can't say no to puppy eyes. A smutty one/shot of Klance


Everyone was asleep. The Castle of Lions had dimmed itself into quiet, and the paladins were all dead asleep. Allura expected them to be well rested for tomorrow's training, and Lance just knew that he would be killed if she found him sneaking around during this hour.

Not that it deterred him.

A mischievous grin spread over his face, near blue under the night lights of the corridor. He was still dressed in his day clothes, the smell of herbs clinging to his jeans after an afternoon of cooking weird, smelling cakes with Hunk. His friend was the only paladin in the castle to know Lance's secret mission was taking place tonight. Not that it was all that secret… He had sneakily found Coran in the living quarters, walking back through the hallway with a cup of water. Lance had tried to roll across from wall to wall, and slip into the shadows. When he managed to fall flat on his back and find Coran staring down at him with a raised brow, Lance smiled.

"Uh, hey there, Coran!" Lance rolled himself up off the ground and hopped onto his feet. "I'm just, uh, heading off to bed."

Coran's expression wasn't that of any fool. He merely shook his head and took a sip of his water. "Don't stay up too late, young man! Promise me you'll be in tip-top shape by morning…" he peeked one eye open, making sure to catch Lance with his gaze. "... or Allura may not be to happy."

Lance scratched the back of his head, taking the chance to back up. "Ha, no problem there!"

Coran smiled and turned his back. Lance grinned ear to ear and rushed off, darting past several doors before he found an increasingly familiar one. He knocked once, and let himself in.

"Hello~" Lance sang. It was the same tune he used to annoy Keith at breakfast, and just like magic, the said red paladin was lifting himself out of his sheets like a zombie. Scuffed, tangled hair was mussed up around his tired eyes. He looked at Lance and rubbed at the drool on his lips.

"Lance? What time is it? What are you-"

The door slid shut behind him and Lance pouted, slumping his arms and making the biggest puppy dog eyes he could.

"Keith, I'm not tired."

"Yeah? Well I am."

"Keith… please!"

The red paladin sighed heavily, but moved aside nonetheless. He raised the edge of the covers and Lance beamed. He jumped forward and slid in beside Keith, grabbing ahold of his stomach and pulling his back flush against him. Lance buried his face in the back of Heather's hair and smiled.

"God, you're like a clingy puppy," Keith muttered. "This is the third time this week you've done this. Tonight, we sleep only. Got it?"

"Sleep only," Lance repeated. He nodded against his shoulder. "Understood."

"Good."

The room fell silent. Lance closed his eyes and tried to keep himself as relaxed as Keith felt, but his energy was too high. Before he could stop himself, he began planting kisses against the nape of the other's neck. Keith let out a quiet moan and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Lance," he hissed. "I said not tonight."

"Please?" Lance breathed against his ear.

His hot breath tickled Keith's jawline, turning his whole face a bright red. Keither's shoulders relaxed, and he kept his mouth shut as Lance's hands began to roam from his stomach up to his chest. Keith took one of his hands and gently placed it over a nipple. He grit his teeth and sighed while Lance began to work at one, massaging and stimulated the flesh in time with his kisses.

"Lance… just… touch me," Keith quickly mumbled. "Just, after, we go to sleep."

"Mmmmhmmm~" Lance hummed.

The vibrations sent jolts down Keith's spine. He pushed back against Lance in shock when one of his free hands roamed down to his pajama bottoms. Magic fingers began to work over his crotch. He pushed and rubbed tiny circles, dipping near his thighs and working heat in his belly.

A twist sent a jolt through his chest and he grabbed Lance's wrist below, urging him to work faster.

"A bit quicker," Keith ordered.

"What are the magic words?" Lance stopped. The cold spread over Keith's thighs, leaving his middle feeling horribly unsatisfied. He growled through his teeth, the noises turning into mewls as Lance nibbled his earlobe and whispered in his ear.

"Say it," Lance urged. He ground up behind Keith and the red paladin tucked his chin with heated breath.

"Please, please finish," Keith finally said. "Please!"

"Of course~" Lance grinned a pressed a kiss to Keith's temple. His hands began working overtime, slipping under the hem of Keith's pants and curling over hot flesh. Keith began to pump his hips in time with the caresses, and suddenly white pleasure was curling his toes as he pressed back into his boyfriend. He smiled through the bliss, enjoying the fall of his rise as Lance kissed and massaged his back. When he pulled away, Keith rolled over and eased his arms around him.

"Thanks," Lance mumbled tiredly.

"Thanks?" Keith snorted. he closed his eyes, tucking himself into Lance's chest. "You don't want the favor returned."

"Nah." Lance kissed the top of his head. "I'm actually kind of tired… maybe… tomorrow morning?"

Keith chuckled, a soft sound Lance hardly got to hear expect during quiet moments like this one. "Sure, Lance. Whatever you want."


End file.
